


Someone To Stay

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: Smallville
Genre: Amore - Freeform, Clois, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future, Futuro, Life - Freeform, Love, Past, Presente, Remember, Romantico, Sentimentale, Vita - Freeform, amici, bacio, famiglia, friend, kiss, passato, present, ricordi, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Lois: A volte devi mettere via i tuoi sentimenti fino a che non arriva il momento giusto. Come quando metti da parte i soldi dentro a un salvadanaio per risparmiare per una bicicletta che non ti puoi permettere.Clark: Eccetto che non credo che ci sia nessun’altra là fuoriLois: Non si sa mai, Clark. Forse quando finalmente aprirai quel salvadanaio ti accorgerai che per tutto questo tempo non stavi risparmiando per una bicicletta, stavi mettendo da parte i soldi per una HarleyClark: Ci sono delle volte in cui penso che tu non mi conosca affatto e altre nelle quali penso che tu mi conosca meglio di qualunque altroLois: E’ questa la ragione per cui sono qui, Smallville…un salvataggio alla volta.La vita aveva insegnato loro numerose lezioni, ma quella sera era pronta a fornirne un’altra: chi si appartiene, si trova. E nonostante per loro c’èra voluto del tempo per trovarsi, quella sera era la dimostrazione che la vita non concede lezioni senza una conferma.Una raccolta di momenti unici che non finiranno mai di emozionarci e di farci innamorare di nuovo di loro perchè dopotutto loro sono i Clois.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lois Lane, Clark Kent/Lois Lane





	1. Portami più in alto

  
  
  
  
  
  
**NOTE**  
★ **Iniziativa:** Questa storia partecipa all'evento Lock DEown a cura di We are out for prompt  
★ **Prompt/Traccia :** Clark/Lois. "Portami più in alto." Di Tania Desideri  
  
  
  
  
  


La famigerata coppia di giornalisti del Daily Planet era in lite, stavano avvalorando uno la propria tesi cercando di far vedere il lato positivo della questione, essendo che l’ultima parola era di Clark Kent le cose non volgevano a vantaggio di Lois.  
«Non ti sto chiedendo la luna» affermò infastidita la mora, avvicinandosi e sedendosi in un angolo della scrivania del compagno.  
«Devo essere sincero?» domandò sarcastico, ma l’occhiataccia che lei gli lanciò valeva più di mille parole.  
«Beh, quasi quasi preferirei che mi chiedessi la luna» ammise, digitando sulla tastiera e cercando di sviare il discorso e l’attenzione di Lois verso quel determinato argomento.  
Clark tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando ritornò alla sua scrivania, anche se si trovava proprio di fronte alla sua.  
«Non è finita qui Smallville!» esclamò Lois con voce ferma e che non ammetteva repliche, tanto che lui portò lo sguardo al cielo e fece roteare gli occhi.  
  
  
La loro discussione ci sarebbe dovuta quella sera stessa, ma caso volle che ci fosse bisogno di lui per salvare il mondo. Ancora una volta La macchia salva Clark Kent, ma chi lo salverà da Lois Lane?  
Si tolse la sua divisa da supereroe con incredibile velocità e salì in camera distrutto e stanco.  
«Lois!» esclamò sbalordito e spalancando la bocca quando la vide quasi nuda con addosso solo la sua camicia e in ginocchio al centro del letto ad attenderlo.  
«Sapevo bene che non avevi ascoltato una singola parola di ciò che ti ho detto, così ho pensato di attirare la tua attenzione in modo di lasciarmi parlare» convenne lei, sbottonando lentamente la camicia e iniziando a mostrare ancora più pelle scoperta.  
«Tu lo sai vero che so fare più cose contemporaneamente ? E sai anche chi sono, non dovresti sottovalutarmi»  
«Non lo faccio, ma tu lo fai sempre con me»  
«Ora sei ingiusta» ammise lui, azzerando la loro distanza in un nano secondo e bloccando le sue mani prima che gli facesse perdere anche l’ultima lucidità che stava mantenendo ferrea.  
Lois Lane non era una donna che si arrendeva. E con Clark? Beh, con lui le cose non erano poi così differenti, sicuramente dopo che ha scoperto il suo segreto.  
«Clark, cosa ti costa accontentarmi?» gli domandò innocentemente, con gli occhi da cucciolo bastonato e le mani che scorrevano sul suo corpo.  
Alla fine aveva vinto lei.  
  
  
«E questa a cosa mi serve?» corrugando le sopracciglia gli chiese quando lui gli allungava un giaccone che lei metteva quando andava sulla neve.  
«Mettilo e smettila di fare il broncio» la avvertì Clark afferrandola per mano e uscendo in giardino.  
Quella sera il cielo era pieno di stelle, una visione incantevole, che unita all’oscurità li avrebbe favorito, in modo da non essere riconosciuti, aiutati anche dalla scelta degli abiti neri.  
Clark gli mise un braccio intorno alla vita, controllò che lei fosse ben coperta, si piegò sulle gambe e si lasciò andare. Quel balzo lo portò a chilometri da terra, iniziò a volare sempre più in alto e le bastò guardare il suo viso per vedere l’estasi manifestarsi e cancellare quella giornata di battibecchi.  
«Portami più in alto. Portami più in alto» esultò Lois con occhi spalancanti, le guance lievemente arrossate e la voce carica di adrenalina e sicurezza.  
Clark stavolta non se lo fece ripetere, lasciò che il braccio gli scivolasse lungo il fianco, la mano si stringesse in un pugno chiuso e la potenza di quel volo aumentasse ancora di più.  
Non aveva mai portato nessuno in volo con lui e aveva sempre avuto le sue ragioni, ma quando vide l’espressione manifestarsi sul viso di Lois promise a se stesso che lo avrebbe rifatto ancora, solamente per poterla vedere felice.  
«Oh mio Dio!» esclamò estasiata, continuando a guardarsi intorno e a non poter credere di star vivendo quel momento tra le stelle che la circondavano.  
Per la prima volta Lois Lane era rimasta senza parole, non riusciva a descrivere quello che aveva provato alzandosi da terra o, al freddo che la colpiva e allo stesso tempo il caldo riempirle le vene.  
Non riusciva ancora a spiegare quella distesa di minuscole lucciole che sembravano voler raccontare una storia e lei che per la prima volta poteva assistere a tutto quello.  
La felicità non sempre stava nei grandi gesti, ma nei piccoli gesti compiuti da grandi uomini.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Confessioni, amore e pic nic

**NOTE**  
★ **Iniziativa:** Questa storia partecipa all'evento Lock DEown a cura di We are out for prompt  
★ **Prompt/Traccia :** Smallville: Clark/Lois: “Non sempre ho il coraggio di dirti ciò che voglio, ma tu, in qualche modo riesci sempre a capirlo” di Giocchan Bacinaru  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Clark e Lois erano stati costretti a fare tante rinunzie, a dover mettere davanti la salvezza del mondo che il loro amore, eppure non hanno mai lasciato che questo avesse la meglio su di loro.  
«Ci vediamo stasera al tuo ristorante preferito, ho prenotato per le nove» affermò Clark dal bagno mentre si radeva e si preparava alla sua lunga giornata.  
«Sei sicuro che riuscirai a farcela?» domandò Lois affacciandosi alla porta, mentre indossava solo un semplice maglioncino che le lasciava scoperte quelle gambe mozzafiato.  
«Sono superman, pur se dovessi essere in ritardo, sarò essere puntuale» e, senza aggiungere altro si asciugò il viso e a super velocità bloccò Lois che stava finendo di vestirsi e la baciò.  
Lei circondò il suo collo con le mani che finirono per infilarsi tra i capelli e attorcigliò le gambe alla sua vita e un bacio che lentamente si era trasformato in molto di più.  
  
Quella giornata sembrava non finire mai, era impossibile che dovessero rincorrere sempre le notizie e che il mondo non potesse rimanere un giorno senza fare danni.  
Clark era già andato via molto tempo prima e quando Lois spense la lampadina della scrivania, erano rimasti in pochi in quell’abitacolo.  
Stanca, con le spalle doloranti, le gambe pensanti si avviò al ristorante, ma lo conosceva fin troppo bene da sapere che non sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare in tempo, così prese l’ordine d’asporto e si preparò per il loro pic-nic romantico sul tetto.  
«Sono passato al ristorante ma mi hanno detto che avevi ordinato e portato via» affermò Clark alle sue spalle scrollandosi di dosso un po’ di cenere che sporcavano i suoi vestiti e la raggiunse.  
Abbassò gli occhi in segno di resa e scuse se, solo se sarebbe servite perché era in enorme ritardo e lo sapeva ma non avrebbe potuto prevedere che all’ultimo minuto un palazzo sarebbe andato al fuoco con la gente che si trovava già a letto.  
«A volte mi chiedo perché ci ostiniamo ancora a voler fare le cose che fanno tutti» ragionò ad alta voce Lois guardando verso un punto indefinito del cielo.  
«Per mantenere le apparenze, per dimostrare che siamo comuni mortali come gli altri o semplicemente per non sentirci emarginati»  
«Ma perché dovrebbe contare più quello che pensano gli altri rispetto a quello che pensiamo noi?» e si volse a guardarlo come se lo stesse facendo per la prima volta, con gli occhi che cercavano una risposta.  
«Lois…»  
«No, Clark non ti permettere di chiedermi scusa. Non ne hai motivo»  
«Lo so, ma io ti ho fatto una promessa» asserì lui duro con se stesso e arrabbiato per non esserci riuscito a esserci.  
«E continui a rispettarla ogni giorno. So che stavi facendo il tuo lavoro e so che, qualsiasi cosa mi fosse successa tu ci saresti stato» ammise lei con gli occhi dolci mentre allungava una mano e gli sfiorava una guancia.  
«Dovremmo smetterla di seguire certi ragionamenti e fare quello che ci fa stare bene» e Clark la guardò stranito perché non riusciva a capirla.  
«Smallville io ti conosco meglio di quanto ti conosca tu, eppure ogni volta mi stupisco di scoprire piccole cose di te. Lo so che quando facciamo delle attività particolari e fuori dal nostro ordinario li fai solo per me, perché hai paura che un giorno mi potresti perdere perché mi annoia la vita di campagna o, una cena a casa a lume di candela solo tu ed io o, un pic-nic sul prato distesi su una semplice tovaglia con del cibo che hai preparato tu» e lo guardò sfidandolo a dire il contrario ma non avrebbe potuto rispondere e, quando i loro occhi si scontrarono, entrambi capirono quante verità c’erano nascosti sotto un semplice sguardo.  
Clark si avvicinò a lei, le prese le sue mani, la attirò a sé e la strinse al petto.  
«Non sempre ho il coraggio di dirti ciò che voglio, ma tu, in qualche modo riesci sempre a capirlo» confessò con gli occhi commossi di quelle parole, del significato che era racchiuso al suo interno e della sua forza di non lasciarlo ma di essere sempre al suo fianco.  
«Non sto dicendo che le cose eleganti, le cene al ristorante, le uscite fuori o le giornate speciali non mi piacciono, starei mentendo altrimenti, ma quello che intendo e che… dobbiamo essere noi, senza filtri e senza maschere lasciandoci vivere il nostro amore alle nostre condizioni» e così con quella confessione le labbra di Clark si unirono a quelle di Lois.  
Quella serata - al chiaro di luna - sarebbe stata testimone del loro amore e della promessa che si era scambiati e che avrebbero rinnovato ogni anno lo stesso giorno per ricordarsi chi erano e come volevano essere.  
La vita aveva insegnato loro numerose lezioni, ma quella sera era pronta a fornirne un’altra: chi si appartiene, si trova. E nonostante per loro c’èra voluto del tempo per trovarsi, quella sera era la dimostrazione che la vita non concede lezioni senza una conferma.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
